


Orange Juice

by Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ignis is a good papa, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Ignis and Ashen relax on a quiet Saturday morning. She wakes up to find an amazing breakfast prepared by her lovely husband. What happens when the 32 week pregnant woman drinks four glasses of orange juice at their lovely feast?





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Yes, it is me Stunninglyignis from tumblr and yes I am way late on putting this up. This is a little drabble I wrote for the lovely Blindbae on tumblr after we discovered our mutual love for the yummy drink. Enjoy :)

The smell of bacon wafted through the apartment and roused Ashen from a deep sleep. Ever so gently, she sat up and stretched her aching body before she slid off the bed. Ashen grabbed her robe that hung on the bathroom door and wrapped it around her swollen stomach. Absentmindedly, one of her small hands softly caressed her daily growing stomach.

  
_Only eight weeks to go! I can’t wait to hold this little girl in my arms!_ Ashen thought

  
A small smile came to her face as she began to walk out of the bedroom and towards the amazing aroma. Her sock covered feet padded along the hallway until she arrived at the kitchen. Her smile grew bigger as she saw her husband divvy up the last of the bacon and other delectable treats before placing them on the table.

  
When Ignis was finished, he turned around and faced his loving wife and gave her a kind smile. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was there. Ignis rounded the table and lovingly embraced Ashen. The pair stood there and basked in early morning sunlight in complete silence. Ignis placed a gentle kiss atop her head before he leaned back to place a chaste kiss to Ashen’s lips.

  
“Good morning my dear. How are you feeling today?” Ignis crooned as he placed one of his large, gloved hands on her stomach  
As Iggy laid his hand upon Ashen’s stomach, their daughter gave a powerful kick to Ashen’s insides. Ashen faltered a bit, but Ignis was right there and steadied her. She was very grateful to have a husband like him.

  
“I’m alright. I’m a little sore and kind of tired. Gaia kept me up all night again, but she’s worth it.” Ashen sighed as she leaned into Ignis

  
“Then please sit and rest, my love. I do not wish for my wife and daughter to be in distress.” Ignis voiced concernedly

  
Ashen happily obliged her husband and took her place at the table. Once Ignis had situated himself, the couple settled in and began to eat. Even though Ignis had been blind for over 11 years now, he was still a cut above the rest when it came to culinary skills. It didn’t take him long to get reacquainted in the kitchen and that didn’t surprise anyone given Ignis’ tenacity.

  
Small talk was exchanged as well as updates on Ashen’s next appointment. The couple was more than excited to bring their child into the world now that the darkness had faded and the sun shined brightly over their Lestallum apartment. Ignis may not have said it, but he still missed Noctis and always would.

  
As they continued to talk, Ashen had downed two glasses of orange juice and had begun to pour her third cup. Ignis may be blind, but he’s no fool. His sense of hearing and smell have increased tenfold since he had lost his sight.

  
“Love, I do believe two glasses of orange juice is enough. You don’t want to get an upset stomach, do you? Don’t you know how many times you are going to use the restroom from drinking that much?” Ignis inquired as he sipped on his morning cup of Ebony

  
“There is no such thing as too much orange juice Iggy, but thank you for your concern.” Ashen giggled before taking a sip of the glass she just filled  
Ignis let out a long sigh as he pondered his wife’s comment. She sure had come a long way from the shy girl he met 11 years ago. He’d take the rest of the day in stride and be prepared for the worst. Nonetheless, he loved his wife and would do anything for her.

  
By the time they had finished breakfast, Ashen had consumed a fourth glass of orange juice. The Scientia couple cleaned up their mess rather quickly so they could spend the rest of their lazy Saturday relaxing. Ignis urged Ashen to sit tight as he cleaned up. She would have none of that. Ashen may be 32 weeks pregnant, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Iggy do this alone. She didn’t want to be a burden to her husband.

  
Once the dishes were finished, the couple found themselves on the couch watching reruns on tv. Well in Iggy’s case listening. It didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to spend time with his wife. Ashen settled into Iggy’s side as he wrapped an arm around her so she could lay her head on his chest. She felt like the luckiest and safest woman in the world. No one could ever compare to Iggy.

  
It was as if Ignis had predicted the future. About 20 minutes into watching a documentary on Chocobos, Ashen ran to the bathroom. From there on out for the next hour, she jumped up every five minutes to use the restroom. Iggy shook his head, but decided not to say anything this time around.  
Finally, Ashen had settled back into Iggy’s side. Soon though, she began to squirm. This time Ignis spoke up.

  
“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis sighed as he caressed her head

  
“I, uh, have horrible heartburn and my stomach isn’t feeling too well.” Ashen breathed out

  
Without any warning, Ignis gracefully picked Ashen up and cradled her against his chest. He proceeded to their bedroom where he gently laid Ashen down on their bed. Ignis made sure she was comfortable before he went to the kitchen and got her a glass of milk.

  
“Here you go my love. I’ve also brought you an antacid in the hopes of getting rid of your heartburn.” Ignis announced before handing Ashen the milk and antacid

“Thank you, Iggy. You’re he best husband ever.” Ashen chirped, wishing she had listened to her husband in the first place

  
“No trouble at all.” He smiled kindly before returning to his side of the bed

  
For the rest of the day, Ignis and Ashen stayed in bed. Whether they were reading in silence, chatted about life or turned the tv on as background noise, the two of them were just happy to be in each other’s presence. At one point, Ignis gave Ashen a massage that lulled her to sleep before he quietly stepped out to make supper. After all, what kind of husband and father would he be if he didn’t take care of his girls? 


End file.
